Amor en el nuevo mundo
by F10S LxR
Summary: La historia trata sobre los sentimientos de las tripulantes y si serán correspondidas. PD: No van a la isla Gyojin ya que no tiene un final en el manga por ahora.
1. Prólogo

Ni ONE PIECE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

No se exactamente como acabará la historia por lo que pondré el Rating: T

La historia se basa en lo que pasa después del reencuentro de la tripulación, pero no irán a la isla Gyojin ya que todavía no ha terminado.

Aviso es mi primera creación por lo que no sean muy duros con sus reviews.

**Amor en el Nuevo Mundo**

**Prólogo.**

_Después de perder a Ace, Luffy decide ponerse a entrenar y les envía un mensaje a la tripulación para informarles que su reencuentro se retrasará dos años._

_Entonces en uno de sus descansos después del entrenamiento Luffy recuerda a su banda._

(POV Luffy).

Chicos os hecho de menos, me pregunto donde esta cada uno y que aventuras estaréis viviendo.

Yo estoy entrenando para poder protegeros a todos de cualquier peligro porque no quiero perderos a ninguno de vosotros, pero sobretodo no quiero perderte a ti…

(POV Zoro).

¡Maldito Luffy!, ¡como se le ocurre con todo lo sucedido últimamente quedarse solo!

¡Baka!, ¡seguro que ella está muy preocupada por el y solo le da disgustos este capitán!

Espero que Ero-cook lo esté pasando peor que yo.

¿?: ¡Vamos no es tiempo de hacer el vago Roronoa Zoro!

¡A callar!, ¡yo decido cuando hacer el vago y cuando no Taka no me!

Mihawk: ¿Siempre serás así de insolente Roronoa Zoro?

(POV Nami).

Luffy ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Ace me pregunto si estarás bien.

- Empezó a llorar - ¡No pude estar allí cuando me necesitabas!, ¡no merezco siquiera ser tu nakama!, ¡tu siempre estuviste ahí por mí y por los demás pero tu estás solo sin que yo te pueda ayudar pero te prometo que cuando vuelva estaré junto a ti y te podré llevar al lugar que quieras! ¡Seré la mejor navegante, no seré más un estorbo para ti! ¡Porque tú siempre has sido la persona más importante en mi vida y solo quiero estar contigo!

(POV Ussop).

Luffy después de tanto tiempo aun no me creo todo lo que ha pasado y no me imagino lo que has tenido que pasar para que después no lograras salvar a tu hermano.

Aunque también me pregunto como se sentirán los demás desde el día que nos enviaste el mensaje.

¡Luffy te prometo hacerme mucho más fuerte para que puedas estar orgulloso de mí y no ser una carga como hasta ahora! ¡Me convertiré en un gran guerrero de los mares!

(POV Sanji).

¡Queridas Nami-Swan y Robin-Chwan, espero que no os pasara nada desde que el Baka de Luffy se dignó a enviarnos ese dichoso mensaje que me obliga a estar alejado de vosotras mis queridas princesas!, ¡me imagino que me echareis de menos ya que soy vuestro caballero andante, por lo que soy el único capaz de defenderos como es debido y el único que merece vuestro amor!

Espero que el marimo lo esté pasando mal, aunque peor que yo…

Okamas: ¡Espera Sanji-Kun no te hemos puesto los vestidos todavía!

¡ES IMPOSIBLEEEEE!

(POV Chopper).

Luffy, chicos os hecho de menos. Desde el mensaje de Luffy tras la gran guerra no he sabido nada de vosotros por lo que como médico del barco es preocupante.

¡Luffy cuando nos volvamos a encontrar yo seré capaz de curarlo todo para que no te tengas que preocupar de las enfermedades en nuestro camino hacia el ONE PIECE!

(POV Robin).

Luffy me pregunto como estarás después de todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu hermano, ¿seguirás teniendo esa cálida sonrisa que contemplo desde que estoy en tu banda?

Yo con tu padre he desarrollado mis habilidades porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo parecido a lo sucedido en Shabondy, ya que si vuelvo a alejarme de la luz que me da las ganas de vivir no se que podría hacer.

Tú siempre fuiste el primero en ayudar a las personas, no importaban si eran conocidos o completos desconocidos tú gran corazón te hacía ayudar a las personas con tu sonrisa adornando su cara. Yo te conozco desde Alabasta y en ese instante supe que tu fuerza de voluntad podría mover el mundo como hiciste en Enies Lobby al declararle la guerra al mundo solo por irme a buscar aunque yo te había dejado, o como en la guerra de Marineford que luchaste tras haber asaltado Impel Down y te unieras a tus mayores enemigos para acudir a salvar a tu hermano.

Yo solo espero que estés bien ya que tú eres la razón por la que tengo ganas de seguir viviendo.

(POV Franky).

Me pregunto como estarás Mugiwara-nii chan, después de tu asalto a Impel Down y que participaste en la guerra de Marineford la marina te estará buscando y después de tu mensaje volviendo a Marineford creo que tienen más motivos para buscarte, yo estoy ¡SUPER!, te sorprenderás con las mejoras con las que iré al reencuentro.

Aunque creo que Nami-nee san y Robin-nee chan estarán muy preocupadas por ti, así que procura estar entero para que dejen de comerse la ¡SUPER! cabeza.

(POV Brook).

Luffy-San no hubo mucho tiempo entre Thriller Bark y Shabondy pero se que eres la persona en la que más confianza se puede tener porque tu cumples tus promesas por lo que te ayudaré a convertirte en el rey de los piratas y después iremos todos juntos a visitar a Laboon. ¡Yohohohohoho!

Espero que el prólogo os guste y que deis vuestra opinión sobre este fic


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro de los Mugiwara.**

_Dos años más tarde de la guerra de Marineford en el Grove 44…_

Luffy: ¡Oi! ¿¡Hay alguien!

¿?: ¡LUFFY! ¡QUÉ BIEN QUE ESTES AQUÍ! ¡Te he echado tanto de men... digo os he echado tanto de menos!

Luffy: ¡HOLA NAMI QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE!

Nami: (¿Qué alegría verte?, ¡me ha echado de menos!, quizá es que le importo mucho, bueno mejor no hacerse ilusiones. ;p)

Luffy: ¡Oi Nami!, ¿has visto a alguien más en la isla?

Nami: No lo siento creo que somos los primeros.

*¡BUUUM!*

Nami: ¿¡Pero que es eso! – Pregunto mientras abrazaba a Luffy.

Luffy: ¡Oi Nami!, ¿¡pero que haces!

¿?: Siempre te pierdes marimo menos mal que yo estaba aquí para guiarte hasta el barco.

Zoro: ¡Cállate maldito Ero-cook!, ¡no me he perdido es que la isla a cambiado desde la última vez!

Sanji: ¡Oh claro las raíces de los árboles cambian su posición!, ¡tu sentido de la orientación es patético marimo!, ¡pensé que al menos intentarías estos dos años no perderte dentro de un armario!

Zoro: Grrrr… ¡te vas a enterar Ero-cook!

Sanji: ¡NAMI-SWAAAAAN! ¿¡ME HAS HECHADO DE MENOS! ¡Pero que digo si esta clara la respuesta! ¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS MI PELIRROJA!

Zoro: ¿? ¿Nami que haces abrazada al Baka de Luffy?

Sanji: ¡MALDITO LUFFY ACABAS DE LLEGAR Y TE INTENTAS APROVECHAR DE MI NAMI-SWAAAAN!

¿?: ¡Miren Brook y Chopper ahí están los otros!

Brook: Ussop-san, ¿como los has podido ver si mis ojos no los han localizado? ¡Aunque yo no tenga ojos! ¡Yohohoho!

Luffy: ¡Mirad son Ussop, Chopper y Brook!

_Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos._

Luffy: ¡Os he echado tanto de menos chicos!, ¡sin sus bromas estos dos años han sido muy lentos!

Ussop, Chopper y Brook: ¡Luffy que alegría que ya estas aquí que miedo hemos pasado! – Dijeron llorando al unísono.

¿?: ¡Mira Robin-nee chan allí están Mugiwara y los otros! ¡SUPER!

Robin: ¡Si Franky, menos mal que esta aquí como prometió!

Franky: Vamos Robin-nee chan seguro que quieres saludarle. ¡SUPER!

Luffy: ¡Oi Robin, Franky menos mal que llegaron bien!

Sanji: ¡ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!, ¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS MORENAZA!

Luffy: ¡Oi Sanji ya basta nos tenemos que ir!

Todos menos Nami y Robin: (¿Por qué Luffy detuvo a Sanji si nunca le importó lo que hiciera?)

Nami: (No puede ser será mi imaginación pero parece que a Luffy le importó que Sanji piropeara a Robin. No, no puede ser a Luffy no le puede gustar Robin, es once años mayor que él y no le interesan las mujeres, por lo menos antes de la separación aunque han pasado dos años y pueden haber pasado muchas cosas… ¡Pero que estoy pensando la única que tiene la edad mas cercana a Luffy para entablar una relación soy yo!

Robin: (¿A Luffy le enfadó que Sanji me piropeara? ¡Creo que aún puedo tener alguna posibilidad de estar con el menos mal!)

Luffy: ¿Chicos pasa algo?

Todos menos Nami y Robin: ¡No nada! Jejejeje

Luffy: Bueno como ya estamos todos ¡zarpemos hacia una nueva aventura!

Todos: ¡SIIIIII!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Tanto ha cambiado Luffy?**

_La tripulación estaba reunida en el acuario del Thousand Sunny contando sus aventuras, pero uno de los tripulantes sabiendo a que se iban a reunir los demás no fue al acuario, por lo que el resto de la tripulación se preocupó._

Ussop: Oi ¿habéis visto a Luffy por alguna parte?

Franky: Mejor déjalo nee chan imagínate lo que tuvo que haber vivido después de ver como desaparecíamos uno a uno frente a sus ojos para después enterarse de que iban a ejecutar a su hermano y darlo todo para perderlo.

_Toda la tripulación se quedo en silencio._

Zoro: ¿Quién se podría imaginar los rivales que tuvo en Impel Down para tener que aliarse con Crocodile?, y además según me dijo Mihawk al escapar de Impel Down Luffy fue directamente a Marineford y se enfrentó a los tres almirantes y fue derrotado y le dejaron en un estado lamentable, pero por arte de magia se levantó y pudo rescatar a su hermano, pero Akainu provocó a Ace y su terquedad hizo que lucharan y ganara Akainu pero cuando Akainu fue a atacar a Luffy cuando estaba desprevenido Ace se sacrificó para rescatar a Luffy y murió frente a sus ojos.

_El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala._

Nami: (¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó?, que impotente me siento al saber que todos sus esfuerzos no le sirvieron para salvarlo).

Robin: Yo se lo que le pasó a Luffy en Impel Down.

Chopper: ¿Enserio Robin?

Sanji: ¡Pues claro que si, Robin es una belleza pero también es muy inteligente para poder obtener información!, ¿por cierto como lo sabes?

Robin: Escuchad atentamente.

En la isla que me encontré tras la separación fue salvada por el Ejercito Revolucionario y me fui con ellos tras el mensaje de Luffy por lo que pude conocer a Dragon que se había puesto en contacto con Emporio Ivankov y le dijo todo lo que le pasó a Luffy. Bueno os lo contare: Al llegar a Impel Down…

_Tras una hora de relato Robin termina._

Brook: ¡Vaya no me imaginé que Luffy-san pudiera hacer todo eso!, ¡Robin-san tu relato me ha roto el corazón!, ¡aunque no tenga! ¡Yohohohohoho!

Nami: Bueno después de saber todo lo que le pasó a Luffy no podemos pedirle nada ya que el siempre nos ayudó por lo que será mejor intentar que Luffy se sienta como antes así que vamos a darle algunos caprichos e intentar que nos diga como se siente y que podemos hacer para ayudarlo.

Sanji: ¡A mi Nami-Swan siempre se le ocurren brillantes ideas!

_De pronto se abre la puerta._

Luffy: ¡Oi chicos como no nos hemos visto en dos años no sabemos a quién le toca la guardia por lo que yo la haré esta noche!

Zoro: ¿Estas seguro Luffy?, déjamelo a mi.

Luffy: Tranquilo Zoro – dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada - ¡estoy acostumbrado a no dormir!

Nami: ¿Cómo que estas acostumbrado a no dormir?

Luffy: Tras la separación y la muerte de Ace estuve intentando dormir pero no podía dormir porque sabía que debía de hacerme más fuerte para proteger a los que quiero sin que les pase nada por lo que me entrenaba todo el día y toda la noche.

Chopper: ¡Has estado sobreexplotando tu propio cuerpo Luffy sabía que no debía dejarte solo!

Luffy: Tranquilo Chopper en la guerra me hice fuerte y supe que si no te esfuerzas en algo no avanzaras mucho.

Franky: ¡Vaya nii chan has madurado mucho desde la última vez!

Sanji: Si, no me esperaba que pensaras tanto en nosotros.

Luffy: He pensado en vosotros todos los días de mi entrenamiento, pero sobre todo en… - Tapándose la boca. – Quiero decir que he pensado mucho en vosotros jejejeje - sonriendo nerviosamente.

Robin: (¿En quién a podido pensar más que en ningún otro?)

Luffy: ¡SANJIIII COMIDAA!

Sanji: Sabía que esta tranquilidad no duraría mucho. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_Tras la cena Luffy se fue a la torre de vigilancia para hacer su turno._

Luffy: ¡Menos mal que me callé antes de decir su nombre porque podría haberse enterado!

¿?: ¿Quién podría haberse enterado?

Luffy: ¡Ro.. Ro.. Robin! Que susto me has dado pensé que todo el mundo estaría en sus habitaciones.

Robin: Lo siento Luffy-kun pero no podía dormir.

Luffy: ¿Robin desde cuándo me llamas Luffy-kun?

Robin: ¿Acaso te molesta? LU-FFY-KUN.

Luffy: ¡No, no me molesta es que nunca me habías llamado así por lo que pensé que bueno… que estabas distinta… vamos pero eso no es malo eh!

Robin: ¡Arigato Luffy-kun!

Luffy: ¿Qué he hecho para agradecérmelo?

Robin: Solo ayudarme a verificar mis pensamientos sobre mi capitán. – Dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Luffy: ¿No lo entiendo Robin?

Robin: ¡Buenas noches Luffy-kun!

Luffy: ¡Robin!, ya que estas aquí, ¿podrías hacerme compañía?, solo si quieres, es que no he estado con nadie de noche estos dos años y me gustaría estar acompañado, al menos hoy.

Robin: ¡Si Luffy te haré compañía! – Le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado rápidamente con una gran sonrisa.

Luffy: ¡Gracias Robin!

Robin: No hay de qué. (¡Este es mi momento!)

_Luffy se quedó dormido unas horas antes del amanecer, mientras Robin apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras disfrutaba el momento._

_Mientras los demás despertaban Nami fue a darle los buenos días a Luffy, por lo que se dirigía a la torre y cuando subió…_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Algo le pasa a la navegante.**

_Nami subió a la torre y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir al ver a Luffy y a Robin juntos mientras dormían. Nami imaginándose lo peor empezó a llorar y fue directa a su habitación, pero se encontró a Franky en el camino…_

Franky: ¿Por qué estas llorando Nami-nee san?

Nami: ¡PORQUÉ ESTOY LLORANDO!, ¡PORQUÉ ESTOY LLORANDO! ¡PORQUE ME ACABAN DE ROMPER EL CORAZÓN!

Franky: (¿Mugiwara-nii chan la habrá rechazado?, no lo se pero ya averiguaré lo que pasó a lo largo del día).

_Sanji se había despertado y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno el olor a la comida despertó a Luffy…_

Luffy: ¡Comida! - Intentó levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba en su hombro. - ¿Robin?, que raro ¿por qué estará en mi hombro?, bueno no la despertaré se la ve muy relajada.

_Segundos más tarde Robin se despierta y ve a Luffy mirándola lo que provoca un gran rubor en la morena…_

Robin: ¡Luffy ¿cuanto tiempo… has estado mirándome?

Luffy: Solo unos segundos - dijo riendo alegremente. Por cierto ahora que me fijo, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Robin: ¡Lu.. Lu.. Luffy no digas esas cosas!

Luffy: ¿Por qué te molesta?

Robin: No, no es eso.

Luffy: ¡Bueno vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre! – Dijo alegremente mientras se levantaba e iba corriendo hacia fuera.

Robin: Si vamos Luffy-kun.

_Al llegar a la cocina toda la tripulación notó que faltaba la navegante y empezaron a hablar por lo bajo unos con otros…_

Sanji: ¡Dios que le habrá pasado a mi querida pelirroja para que no esté aquí!

Franky: No lo se pero me la encontré mientras iba corriendo a su habitación llorando.

Ussop: ¿Llorando?

Franky: Si, no me preguntes tuvo que ver algo que le causara mucha impresión para que reaccionara así Nami-nee san. Luffy, ¿tu has hablado hoy con ella?

Luffy: No, me acabo de levantar con Robin y hemos venido a desayunar.

Sanji: ¿¡Pero Franky para qué quiere mi Nami-Swan hablar con este Baka! Un momento. ¿!Te has despertado con mi Robin-Chwaaan!

Luffy: Si Robin no podía dormir y le dije que me hiciera compañía.

Sanji: ¡HAS DORMIDO CON MI ROBIN CHWAAAAAN! – Gritaba con llamas a su alrededor.

Franky: (Creo que ya me imagino lo que pasó con Nami-nee san).

Robin: ¿Voy a hablar con ella Luffy-kun?

Todos: ¿¡Luffy-kun!

Franky: ¡Déjamelo a mí Robin-nee chan creo que sé que ha pasado!, además hoy me encuentro ¡SUPER!

_Franky salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de Nami al acercarse a la puerta oyó sus llantos y tras respirar hondo decidió entrar en la habitación…_

Franky: ¿Nami-nee san puedo entrar?

Nami: Si *snif* ¿Qué quieres Franky?

Franky: ¿Qué vistes esta mañana para estar en ese estado deprimente?

Nami: ¡Verás, hoy me levante y pensé que animaría a Luffy si alguien le subía y le daba los buenos días para que piense que nos preocupamos por el! ¡Pero cuando subo veo a Luffy durmiendo y a Robin acostada sobre su hombro y los dos tan felices como si estuvieran juntos… entonces yo… yo…!

Franky: Así que es eso Nami-nee san, no te preocupes Luffy nos dijo porque estaba con Robin-nee chan, fue que Robin no podía dormir y visitó a Luffy-nii chan y cuando se iba a ir Mugiwara le pidió que le hiciera compañía porque estaba solo.

Nami: ¿Entonces si no hay nada entre ellos dos porque estaban tan juntitos? - Preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

Franky: Luffy-nii chan no nos dijo nada sobre eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu a lo largo de este ¡SUPER! día.

Nami: Lo haré no lo dudes.

_Nami salió de la habitación con una sonrisa al saber que se equivocaba con la situación de la mañana pero aun se preguntaba porque los dos estaban juntos…_

_El día pasó como siempre para todos menos para Nami que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que…_

¿?: ¿Qué te pasa navegante-san?

Nami: ¿Qué decías Robin?

Robin: Me preguntaba que si estabas bien.

Nami: Si, bueno no. Robin, ¿Qué pasó ayer entre tu y Luffy?

Robin: Bueno, no podía dormir y visité a Luffy-kun y cuando me iba me pidió que le hiciera compañía.

Nami: No me refería a eso me refería a ¿Luffy-kun?

Robin: Si prefiero llamarlo así.

Nami: Bueno lo que quería preguntarte es ¿Qué paso ahí dentro para que estuvieras en su hombro y los dos con una sonrisa?

Robin: Bueno eso lo hice yo.

Nami: ¿Cómo que lo hiciste tu?

Robin: Luffy se durmió y aproveché para dormirme en su hombro.

Nami: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Robin?

Robin: Verás yo siempre estuve sola, en una oscuridad de la que pensé que no podría salir, lo perdí todo cuando solo tenía ocho años y siempre estuve huyendo de la gente porque me traicionaban.

El día que Luffy derrotó a Crocodile yo había perdido toda esperanza de seguir viviendo ya que había muchos rivales que querían que muriera, pero el aún yo siendo su enemiga me salvó aunque yo quisiera morir.

Él me dio todo lo que tengo: Una casa, unos amigos y la oportunidad de seguir con mi sueño.

Cuando os dejé en Enies Lobby el nunca aceptó que yo dejara la banda y le declaró la guerra al mundo por mí y se enfrentó a Rob Lucci el miembro mas fuerte de la historia del CP9 en una pelea en la que pudo haber muerto solo por rescatarme.

Desde ese día ya no vivía en la oscuridad y supe que nunca me traicionaría como los otros ya que el no es un cualquiera ya que por muy infantil que sea siempre se preocupará por los demás.

Y no sé como pasó pero cada día que pasaba y cada sonrisa que veía me enamoraba cada vez más de ese hombre cuyo objetivo es ser el rey de los piratas y aunque no me corresponda lo entenderé ya que soy mayor que el, pero yo solo seré feliz viviendo con Luffy, ya que es el único hombre que me demostró que si sacrificas tu vida por tus sueños y por los que quieres puedes morir tranquila.

Nami: ¿Así que tu también?

Robin: ¿Tu también estas enamorada de el?

Nami: Sí, desde el primer día supe que el era especial, que no era como los demás y que sería feliz junto a el.

Robin: Bueno Nami-san tendremos que hacer algo para saber si alguna le gusta ¿no te parece?

Nami: Vale, pero pongamos límites:

No se le puede besar, y menos algo más.

No se le puede preguntar sin más, él tiene que decirlo.

Y no se vale sacar los trapos sucios de la otra ni mentirle.

Robin: Esta bien Nami-san.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El turno de la navegante.**

_Tras esa charla decidieron por orden aleatorio quien empezaría a seducir a Luffy y tras lanzar 3 veces una moneda ganó Nami._

_Luffy, Ussop y Chopper estaban en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny haciendo el idiota como siempre hasta que alguien apareció en escena…_

¿?: ¡Luffy! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Luffy: Joooo, ¿porqué no va Sanji? estoy ocupado…

_En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió mientras se veía una silueta corriendo desesperadamente…_

¿?: ¡NAMI-SWAAAAN! ¡Deja que vaya tu príncipe azul a ayudarte y deja a este estúpido Baka jugar con los memos!

Nami: No lo siento Sanji-kun necesito a Luffy él es el único que puede ayudarme.

Sanji: Pe… Pero Nami-Swaaan yo soy mejor que el imbécil de goma y…

Nami: ¡Ya basta Sanji-kun he dicho que solo Luffy puede ayudarme y nadie más!

Luffy: Jo, lo siento chicos pero si no voy me mata.

Ussop: Te entendemos Luffy, si ella nos llama también iríamos por temor a morir si no obedecemos.

Chopper: Tranquilo Luffy jugaremos más tarde y, ¡SUERTE CAPITÁN!

_Mientras Luffy se iba Chopper y Ussop comentaban algo en bajo…_

Ussop: ¡Mira Chopper si muere yo me quedo con su habitación!

Chopper: ¡Qué si me la iba a pedir yo!

Sanji: (¿Y se supone que se les puede llamar amigos?)

_Luffy ya había llegado al acuario que era el lugar del cual provenía la llamada de Nami…_

Luffy: Na… Na… Nami. ¿Qué haces vestida de esa forma?

_Nami iba vestida con un traje semitransparente que dejaba ver la ropa interior que llevaba puesta y que le cubría asta la mitad de sus muslos dejando ver las largas piernas de la navegante…_

Nami: ¿Te molesta mi capitán?

Luffy: No, no me molesta es solo que…

Nami: ¿Es que te gusta mi capitán? – Decía mientras se acercaba provocativamente a Luffy.

Luffy: Na… Nami ¿Por qué este sitio esta a oscuras y hay velas encendidas?

Nami: Pensé que te iba a gustar cenar algo conmigo a la luz de las velas. – Dijo poniéndose a milímetros de Luffy recorriendo la cicatriz de su pecho con el dedo.

_Luffy tenía un fuerte rubor que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja…_

Luffy: Bu... Bu… Bueno si es solo eso vale.

_Nami sacó comida de una nevera que se había llevado al acuario cuando empezó a preguntar con un tono de voz sensual que dejó extrañado a Luffy…_

Nami: Bueno Luffy, exactamente, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Luffy: 19. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Al terminar su pregunta empezó a comerse un trozo de carne que había sacado Nami.

Nami: Y en estos 19 años, ¿No te has sentido atraído por nadie en especial?

_Luffy alarmó a Nami atragantándose con la comida al oír la pregunta de la navegante pero no llegó a nada serio ya que pudo tragar para poder contestar a su pregunta…_

Luffy: ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Nami: Vamos mi capitán, entre tu infancia y los viajes al lado de Robin y de mí, ¿no has sentido atracción por nadie?

Luffy: Pueeees…. ¡No te importa Nami eso es algo que solo se yo!

Nami: Entonces eso es un si ¿verdad?

Luffy: ¡Déjalo Nami! ¡Creo que Sanji me llama para la comida me voy! – Empezó a correr hasta que salió de la habitación.

Nami: ¡Mentiroso nadie te llama! Y además, ¡No sabes mentir! (Su acción ya me respondió por si sola, pero aún me pregunto por quién tiene atracción Luffy).

_Al terminar el día todos se fueron a sus habitaciones pero Robin se reunió en el cuarto de Nami para preguntarle como le fue su intento de seducción…_

Robin: Nami-san ¿Cómo te fue con Luffy?

Nami: Pues bien y mal.

Robin: ¿Cómo que bien y mal? Explícame que paso.

Nami: Bueno hoy llame a Luffy y…

_Tras contarle todo lo sucedido…_

Por lo que ahora tengo la duda de por quién siente atracción Luffy.

Robin: Vaya al parecer Luffy si ve en alguien una mujer y no un compañero. Bueno pero eso esta bien, ya que significa que alguna tiene posibilidad de conquistarlo.

Nami: Bueno… no creo que sea fácil que se lo diga a alguien del barco, por lo que será difícil saber como actuar para que nos de alguna pista.

Robin: Déjamelo a mí no intentaré seducirlo mañana espera una semana y recuerda que tu turno ya pasó Nami-san.

Nami: Tranquila Robin actuaré como un día cualquiera hasta que me vuelva a tocar.

_Al terminar de hablar Robin se fue a su habitación contenta de saber que Luffy tenía sentimientos por alguien, pero no sabía lo que ocurriría después…_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La desgracia que se cierne sobre las tripulantes.**

_El día comenzaba normal en el Thousand Sunny todo el mundo hacía algo Luffy pescaba junto a Ussop y Chopper, Zoro dormía como siempre, Sanji cocinaba para sus princesas, Franky ideaba armas para el Sunny, Brook tocaba una melodía alegre y Nami y Robin estaban acostadas tomando el sol._

_El día parecía que iba a ser tranquilo hasta que un grito llenó de confusión a la tripulación…_

¿?: ¡Luffy-sama! ¡Luffy-sama!

Luffy: ¡Oi Hamcock que alegría volver a verte!

Hancock: (¡Se ha alegrado de verme! ¡Eso significa que me quiere, por lo que contraeremos matrimonio y yo seré la que lo alimente cocinando con mis propias manos hasta la extenuación!)

Luffy: ¿Te pasa algo Hamcock? ¡Ven a mi barco y quédate un rato!

Robin: ¿Ella no será Boa Hancock la emperatriz de Amazon Lily y Shichibukai?

Todos: ¿¡CÓMOOOO!

Luffy: ¿Tu también la conoces Robin?

Sanji: ¡Si es una emperatriz debe ser una MUJER de las buenas! ¡Aunque es imposible que sea mejor que mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan! Voy a ver – Coge los prismáticos y hecha una mirada a la emperatriz. - ¡PERO QUE ES ESO!

Brook: ¿¡Es fea Sanji-san! – Le quita los prismáticos a Sanji y mira también a la emperatriz. - ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

_Ussop con intriga de cómo sería la emperatriz al ver a Brook y Sanji en shock con la boca abierta decide mirar por los prismáticos y se queda con la boca abierta…_

Nami: La verdad es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Robin: Según los que la han visto es la mujer más bella del mundo. Nami, Luffy la conoce, ¿será ella?

Nami: ¡Espero que no! Porque sería una gran rival a batir.

_Hancock llega al barco y abraza a Luffy metiendo su cabeza entre sus enormes senos esa acción dejó sin pulso a Nami y Robin que miraban en shock como lo abrazaba. Sanji se alteró al ver como esa mujer abrazaba a Luffy y no a él…_

Luffy: ¡Oi Hamcock te he dicho que no hagas esto más!

Sanji: ¿¡Que no lo haga más! ¡Acaso te molesta que esta divinidad te este abrazando idiota de goma! ¡Abrázame a mí en su lugar belleza!

Brook: ¡Señorita! ¿¡Podría enseñarme la ropa interior!

Hancock: ¡MERO MERO MERO! – Dijo mientras los convirtió en piedra.

Nami: ¿Qué ha hecho, lo ha petrificado?

Robin: Se dice que todo aquel que la mire con lujuria se queda petrificado hasta que ella quiera.

Luffy: ¡Oi Hamcock quiero que los vuelvas a su estado normal!

Hancock: ¡Siempre haré lo que digas Luffy-sama!

Sanji: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nami: Mejor ignora lo que te ha pasado.

Luffy: Hamcock que raro verte aquí pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver en un tiempo.

Hancock: Luffy-sama tu despedida fue muy dolorosa para mi después de que te declararas y decidieras casarte, por lo que decidí verte por última vez antes de que vuelvas para casarte conmigo.

Nami: ¿¡Luffy te vas a casar! – Decía al borde del llanto.

Luffy: No, yo no recuerdo que eso pasara.

Hancock: Pues yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Flashback de lo sucedido según Boa.

Luffy: ¡Bueno Hancock me voy, nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión!

Hancock: Luffy-sama, antes de que te vayas, ¿me prometes que volverás para casarte conmigo? – Acto seguido se tiró al suelo con su pose dramática.

Luffy: ¡Claro que si Hancock, siempre te he querido pero no me atrevía a decírtelo porque eras tan perfecta que dudaba que me correspondieras! ¡Volveré y nos casaremos no te preocupes no me pasará nada hasta que nos casemos!

Fin del Flashback

_Nami y Robin se sentían como si el mismo Luffy las hubiera apuñalado y eran incapaces de decir algo._

Sanji: ¿¡Te vas a casar con esta belleza!

Luffy: No, eso nunca pasó. Fue así…

Flashback de lo que sucedió realmente.

Luffy: ¡Bueno Hamcock me voy, nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión!

Hancock: Luffy-sama, antes de que te vayas, ¿me prometes que volverás para casarte conmigo? - Acto seguido se tiró al suelo con su pose dramática.

Luffy: No, ¡Nos vemos Hamcock!

Fin del Flashback.

Sanji: ¿¡LE DIJISTE QUE NOOOO! ¡YO TE MATO, SI UNA DIVINIDAD COMO ELLA TE PIDE MATRIMONIO SE ACEPTA SIN PENSARSELO NI UN SEGUNDO!

_Nami y Robin sintieron una inmensa felicidad al saber que eso no era cierto y un rencor inimaginable contra Boa al inventarse su compromiso con Luffy._

_El día fue largo para las chicas de la banda de los Mugiwara pero al finalizar Hancock se fue dejándolas al fin en paz pero con ganas de preguntarle una cosa a Luffy…_

Nami: Robin, tu crees que a Luffy le guste Hancock, ya sabes, es la mujer mas bella del planeta y parece muy enamorada de él y no siente vergüenza al decirlo a los cuatro vientos.

Robin: Pues déjame preguntárselo para salir de dudas Nami-san.

Nami: Todo esta en tus manos Robin.

_Robin se dirigió hasta la habitación de Luffy y respiró hondo antes de tocar…_

Robin: Luffy soy Robin, ¿puedo entrar un momento?

Luffy: ¡Claro Robin siempre puedes pasar!

Robin: ¿Siempre?

Luffy: Cuando me necesites siempre estaré aquí.

Robin: (¿Me lo parece a mi o dijo que cuando YO le necesite estará aquí?) Luffy, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Luffy: Vale Robin pregunta lo que quieras.

Robin: Luffy, ¿tu estás enamorado de Hancock?

Luffy: No, es solo una buena amiga, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Robin: No, no por nada Luffy. – Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa triste.

Luffy: Oi Robin, ¿Estas bien, me estas preocupando?

Robin: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que me pasa?

Luffy: Porque me importa si uno de mis nakamas tiene algún problema y quiero ayudarlo.

Robin: Luffy, ¿Por qué siempre ayudas a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio?

Luffy: Porque si no puedo ayudaros no merezco ser vuestro capitán.

Robin: ¡No digas eso, tu siempre merecerás ser nuestro capitán y nunca lo dudaremos!

Luffy: Robin…

Robin: Tú siempre nos ayudas en todos nuestros problemas por muy peligrosos que sean, aun arriesgando tu vida no te lo piensas y sales a ayudarnos, ¡así que no digas que no mereces ser nuestro capitán otra vez o me voy de la banda!

Luffy: Vale Robin, no lo volveré a decir, pero Robin, ¿Qué te preocupa?

Robin: Luffy yo… yo… ¡No quiero perderte! – Empezó a llorar.

Luffy: Tranquila Robin no vas a perderme porque no pienso morir. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que puso la cabeza de Robin en su pecho.

Robin: Luffy…

Luffy: Ya te dije que intentaré ayudar a mis nakamas para que no se preocupen por nada, si tú no quieres que muera, pues no moriré.

Robin: ¡Gracias Luffy!

Luffy: ¡No hay de qué! Shishishishishi

Robin: Luffy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Luffy: ¡Claro Robin lo que sea!

Robin: ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? ¿Por favor?

Luffy: ¡Si eso te hace feliz puedes quedarte cuando quieras! – Dijo apartándola de su pecho y mirando a Robin a los ojos.

Robin: ¡Muchas gracias Luffy!

_Robin abraza a Luffy y los dos se acuestan en la cama hasta que se durmieron aún abrazados. Pero alguien que vio todo lo ocurrido se fue tranquilamente a su habitación esperando a la mañana siguiente para hablar de lo ocurrido._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Secreto para tres.**

_El sol salía iluminando el Thousand Sunny despertando a la tripulación…_

_Sanji preparaba la comida y su olor despertó al capitán…_

Luffy: ¡Sanji está haciendo el desayuno! – Mira hacia la derecha y ve a Robin abrazada fuertemente a él, y decide despertarla pero en voz baja para no molestarla. – Robin, Robin, despierta Robin, Sanji está haciendo el desayuno.

Robin: Luffy. – Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte. – Quiero estar así un poco más, ¿puedo?

Luffy: Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, puedes estar así hasta que Sanji avise a los demás para ir a desayunar.

Robin: Arigato Luffy-kun.

_Sanji se dirigió al camarote de Luffy y abrió la puerta…_

Luffy: Buenos días Sanji, ¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación cuando tienes que hacer el desayuno?

Sanji: Luffy tengo que hablar con los dos.

Luffy: ¿Con los dos?

Sanji: Si Luffy ayer era mi turno y lo presencié todo.

Luffy: ¿Pasa algo malo con que durmamos juntos una noche Sanji?

Sanji: Luffy, ya hablaremos más tarde, Robin, ¿después de desayunar puedes quedarte un momento en la cocina?

Robin: Vale Sanji-kun.

_El transcurso del desayuno fue normal menos por las miradas de odio de Sanji a Luffy y que Sanji dejó de piropear a Robin tanto como lo hacía antes cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la tripulación._

_Al terminar el desayuno Robin se quedó en la cocina imaginándose lo que iba a suceder hasta que Sanji terminó de lavar los platos y empezó a hablar con un tono serio…_

Sanji: Robin, puedes explicarme tu lo que pasó ayer por la noche.

_Robin se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo._

Sanji: Ya veo. Robin a ti te gusta Luffy ¿me equivoco?

_Robin solo asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al suelo._

Sanji: ¿Desde cuando?

Robin: Desde que me uní a la banda.

Sanji: ¿Qué viste en Luffy para que te gustara desde el primer día?

Robin: Todo.

Sanji: ¿Todo?

Robin: Si, todo, desde su lado más infantil hasta su lado más serio y las cosas en las que sobresale y en las cosas que carece.

Sanji: Vaya, ¿Luffy sabe algo al respecto?

Robin: No, aun no le he dicho nada, solo puede saberlo si se dio cuenta después de lo de ayer, en caso de que no se haya dado cuenta significa que no.

Sanji: ¿Y cuando piensas preguntarle si el siente lo mismo?

Robin: No puedo.

Sanji: ¿Cómo que no puedes acaso algo te lo impide?

Robin: Si hay una cosa que me lo impide y no puedo incumplirla.

Sanji: Así que es por una cosa que no tengo que saber, bueno ya que parece que no tengo nada que hacer para que dejes de querer al idiota, intentaré averiguar si te corresponderá o no, pero si no te corresponde Robin… Siempre tendrás un hombro en el que llorar.

Robin: Arigato Sanji-kun.

_Robin se fue de la sala a la biblioteca y Sanji se fue al sitio especial de Luffy para intentar hablar con él, y en efecto el capitán estaba sentado en su sitio especial pero con un aire dubitativo raro en Luffy._

Sanji: Luffy ven un momento a la cocina, pero no pienses que te voy a dar de comer, primero quiero preguntarte unas cosas.

Luffy: Vale pero después me das comida.

Sanji: Lo que sea pero ven a la cocina.

_Luffy y Sanji se dirigieron a la cocina algo que no pasó desapercibido para una pelirroja que estaba ocupada haciendo sus mapas pero que no le impidió fijarse en el pequeño detalle de que Sanji estaba con una cara seria y Luffy no pedía comida por lo que decidió seguirles sigilosamente y escuchar la conversación desde fuera._

Sanji: Luffy, ¿tu sabes lo que es el amor?

Luffy: Creo que sí pero no se que es exactamente shishishishishi.

Sanji: Luffy ¿estas enamorado de alguien?

Luffy: ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sanji?

Sanji: ¡Contéstame Luffy es muy importante tu respuesta!

Luffy: No, bueno no estoy seguro.

Sanji: ¿Cómo que no estas seguro? Si estas enamorado de alguien lo estas y si no, no lo estas.

Luffy: Eso es lo que desconozco Sanji, ¿Cómo se si me gusta una persona?

_Sanji al fin encontraba claro el porqué su capitán no mostrara sentimientos de amor hacia una mujer, no era porque no le interesaban, sino que no había conocido el amor de una mujer hasta ahora._

_Nami que estaba detrás de la puerta también se impresionó de la respuesta de Luffy ya que no pensaba que Luffy no supiera si estaba enamorado o no._

Sanji: Luffy, cuando se está enamorado se siente un ardor en tu pecho cuando se ve a la persona que amas y quieres estar con ella a todas horas y quieres abrazarla ¡y besarla y hacerle eso, esto y lo otro y la otra cosa y…! digo que quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Luffy: Creo que se de lo que hablas.

Sanji: ¿Quién es la persona?

Luffy: No te lo puedo decir Sanji, aun no estoy del todo seguro.

Sanji: Pues mejor que aclares tus sentimientos porque estoy seguro de que una persona está esperando una respuesta.

Nami: (¿Una persona? ¿Sabe que me gusta o sabe que le gusta a Robin?)

Luffy: ¿Una persona?

Sanji: No te lo puedo decir hasta que estés seguro de lo que sientes y hacia quién lo sientes Luffy.

Luffy: Bueno Sanji cuando este seguro se lo diré a la persona que creo que me gusta, pero antes de que eso pase… ¡Sanji comida!

Sanji: Pase lo que pase nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?

_El día transcurrió normal pero con una Nami más callada y un Sanji menos animado, pero que era ignorado por la tripulación excepto por Robin que se imaginó que Nami habría escuchado la charla que le dijo Sanji que haría con Luffy._

_Al terminar la cena Robin se reunió ya como de costumbre en la habitación de Nami e intentó sacarle algo de información…_

Robin: Nami-san, ¿Por qué estas tan callada?

Nami: Robin, Sanji sabe que a una de las dos le gusta Luffy, ¿tú le has dicho algo?

Robin: En verdad él descubrió que me gusta por accidente.

Nami: ¿Cómo que por accidente?

Robin: Nami, cuando le pregunte a Luffy si le gustaba Hancock, yo intenté acercarme más a él, para poder entender su forma de ver las cosas pero Sanji lo vio todo y hoy me preguntó si me gustaba Luffy y yo solo pude decirle la verdad.

Nami: ¿No le habrás dicho que también me gusta a mí verdad?

Robin: Tranquila Nami-san tu secreto esta a buen recaudo.

Nami: Gracias Robin.

Robin: Nami, te pasa algo mas ¿no es así?

Nami: Luffy cree que tiene sentimientos por alguien pero no esta seguro.

Robin: ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo dijo Luffy?

Nami: Escuché la conversación entre Luffy y Sanji, pero no dijo quien es ese alguien por el que tiene sentimientos.

Robin: Es una pena que el capitán hiperactivo y extrovertido sea tan misterioso cuando quiere.

Nami: Si, la verdad es una pena, ya que sabríamos lo que piensa si fuera menos misterioso para esos casos.

Robin: Nami-san me voy a la torre es mi turno para vigilar.

Nami: Vale Robin, espero que pases una noche tranquila.

_Robin salió de la habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho Nami,_

_Nami se durmió pensando aún en la conversación de Luffy con Sanji._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Alguien más comparte el secreto.**

_La mañana fue como siempre en el Thousand Sunny, ya había pasado gran parte del día y todo era normal, bueno todo no, había una chica pelirroja mirando a su capitán durante horas, cosa que le fue imposible ignorar al espadachín, no por el tiempo sino por la forma tan escandalosa de hacerlo sin disimular lo mas mínimo por lo que se levantó y empezó a hablar…_

Zoro: Nami, has estado todo el día mirando a Luffy de una manera muy descarada.

Nami: ¿Te molesta que mire a mi capitán?

Zoro: No, pero ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan extraña en ti?

Nami: No se de qué me hablas…

Zoro: Nami, se nota a kilómetros que desde el primer día te gusta Luffy.

Nami: ¡Como sabes eso!

Zoro: Desde el primer día siempre te comportaste diferente con Luffy que con los demás.

Nami: ¿Cómo que diferente?

Zoro: Diferente, simplemente así, a Luffy no le cobras por todo, y eso en ti es mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Nami: Bueno supongo que hasta que no te diga la verdad no pararás ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Zoro: Vale cuenta lo importante y se breve no quiero saber lo que esté en segundo plano.

Nami: ¿Que sea breve? Pues vale, me gusta Luffy desde la primera vez que lo vi. ¿Te gustó lo breve que fui?

Zoro: Y si te gusta desde el primer día, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Nami: Porque no sé si me corresponderá. Y hay otra cosa que me lo impide.

Zoro: En primer lugar yo creo que hay un 80% de posibilidades de que te corresponda ya que solo a ti te ha dado el sombrero de paja voluntariamente y la única a la que se lo ha puesto. Y en segundo lugar ¿Qué te impide decirle al Baka que te gusta?

Nami: Eso no te lo puedo contar, pero, ¿estás seguro de que me podría corresponder?

Zoro: No lo sé con certeza, pero…

Nami: ¿Pero?

Zoro: Podría hablar con él si me perdonas todo el dinero que te debo.

Nami: ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿¡SABES TODO EL DINERO QUE ME DEBES Y CREES QUE TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Zoro: Pues no hablare con Luffy…

Nami: ¿Tiene que ser todo?

Zoro: ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Nami: ¡No es justo! Pero vale si hablas con Luffy de eso te perdono todo lo que me debes.

Zoro: A lo largo del día hablaré con el.

Nami: Cuento contigo no falles o te cobraré 9.000 millones de Berrys.

_Zoro temeroso por lo que le podría costar fallar, fue a buscar a Luffy, lo encontró saliendo de la cocina con un trozo de carne, lo persiguió y cuando lo frenó empezó a preguntar…_

Zoro: Luffy, ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Luffy: Claro, ¿Qué quieres Zoro?

Zoro: ¿Te gusta alguien del barco?

Luffy: ¿Tú también me lo preguntas Zoro?

Zoro: ¿Yo también?

Luffy: Sanji ya me lo ha preguntado porque dice que una persona esta esperando la respuesta pero no se quién.

Zoro: Bueno Luffy, ¿te gusta alguien?

Luffy: Es que Zoro, ¿cuando se está seguro de que te gusta una persona?

Zoro: Lo siento Luffy pero yo no puedo contestarte eso tampoco lo sé responder.

Luffy: No pasa nada shishishishishi.

Zoro: (Así que Ero-cook sabe algo, voy a preguntar si sabe lo de Nami).

_Zoro se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Sanji, se sentó y llamó la atención del cocinero que quería saber el motivo por el cual el espadachín estaba en la cocina…_

Sanji: ¿Te perdiste otra vez marimo?

Zoro: Tranquilo Ero-cook te buscaba a ti.

Sanji: ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Zoro: ¿Sabes lo de Luffy y Nami?

Sanji: ¿Luffy y Nami? Vaya creo que te has vuelto a perder marimo.

Zoro: ¿A qué te refieres Ero-cook?

Sanji: Te referirás a lo que pasa entre Luffy y Robin.

Zoro: ¿Cómo que Luffy y Robin? ¿A Robin también le gusta Luffy?

Sanji: ¿A qué te refieres con también?

Zoro: Es que a Nami le gusta Luffy.

Sanji: ¡QUE A MI NAMI-SWAN TAMBIÉN LE GUSTA EL IDIOTA!

_Sanji se fue a un rincón haciendo círculos en el suelo totalmente derrumbado al saber que sus dos princesas se habían enamorado de su idiota capitán…_

Zoro: Creo que aquí tenemos un problema de los grandes Ero-cook.

Sanji: ¿¡POR QUÉ! ¡QUE HA HECHO ESE IDIOTA DE GOMA PARA QUE TODAS SE ENAMOREN DE ÉL!

Zoro: Bueno Ero-cook tenemos que hacer algo para que Luffy se decida por una de las dos.

Sanji: Creo que tienes razón aunque me cueste admitirlo marimo.

Zoro: ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Sanji: Aunque odie hacerlo creo que intentaré acercar a Luffy con Robin para que se decante por ella.

Zoro: Pues yo intentaré acercar a Luffy a la bruja avara para que se fije en ella.

Sanji: ¿Por qué quieres acercarlo a Nami?

Zoro: Porque si lo hago me perdonará todo el dinero que le debo y si no consigo algo le deberé 9.000 millones de Berrys. ¿Y tú por qué quieres que vaya con Robin?

Sanji: Porque ya he hablado con Robin y sus sentimientos hacia el idiota son muy profundos creo que nunca había visto nada igual.

Zoro: Bueno me voy.

Sanji: ¡Cuidado no te pierdas en el pasillo marimo!

Zoro: ¡Maldito Ero-cook que has dicho!

Sanji: ¡Que no te pierdas por el pasillo que es en línea recta marimo!

Zoro: ¡Te vas a enterar!

_Zoro y Sanji se pelearon como de costumbre y no pudieron notar como un oído desaparecía de la habitación…_

Robin: Muy interesante, así que más personas saben que nos gusta Luffy, Nami.

Nami: Si son Sanji y Zoro da igual ya que si sabían que nos gustaba a una tarde o temprano sabrían que le gustaba a la otra.

_Mientras Zoro y Sanji hablaban al otro lado de la puerta Ussop, Chopper y Brook que estaban detrás de la puerta espiando lo escucharon todo…_

Ussop: ¿Habéis oído lo mismo que yo?

Brook: Sabía que a Nami-san le gustaba Luffy-san pero no me esperaba lo mismo de Robin-san. Esto no lo aguantará mi corazón, ¡aunque no tenga! ¡Yohohohohoho!

Chopper: Sabía que Robin se comportaba de una forma especial con Luffy pero no me esperaba que le gustara Luffy.

Brook: ¡Decidido! ayudaré a Nami-san ya que siempre me imaginé que acabaría con Luffy-san.

Chopper: ¡Pues yo ayudaré a Robin ya que siempre se porta bien conmigo y con Luffy!

Ussop: ¡Pues yo…! ¡Pues yo iré a buscar a Franky!

Brook: ¿Para qué Ussop-san?

Ussop: Porque hay dos personas que ayudarán a Nami, dos personas que ayudarán a Robin y dos personas que no saben a quién ayudar, por lo que ayudaré a la que Franky no elija y estará todo en igualdad de condiciones.

Chopper: ¡Ussop eres un genio!

Ussop: ¡Ya lo sé jajajajajaja!

_Ussop fue corriendo a buscar a Franky cosa que no le costó mucho ya que estaba en la cubierta probando una nueva arma que había creado para el Sunny._

_Se acercó a el pero Franky le habló primero…_

Franky: ¿Qué te pasa nii-chan? ¡Hoy hace un SUPER día!

Ussop: Franky, hoy nos enteramos que a Nami y a Robin les gusta Luffy.

Franky: Jajajajaja, al fin os dais cuenta, mira que sois ¡SUPER! lentos.

Ussop: ¿¡Ya lo sabías! ¿Desde cuando?

Franky: Desde que me uní a la banda, ya que se comportan de una forma diferente con Mugiwara nii-chan.

Ussop: Franky, todos lo saben pero, dos apoyan a Nami y dos apoyan a Robin, y no sé a quién apoyar.

Franky: Yo si tuviera que apostar por cual estaría mejor con Mugiwara elegiría a Robin nee-chan, ya que desde que la conozco siempre que está Luffy es feliz, y si después de perder todo lo que quería encuentra a una persona que la protege y la cuida, creo que es mejor que se quede con esa persona.

Ussop: Ya veo, pero, ¿tú harás algo para ayudar a Robin?

Franky: No, no es de mi incumbencia meterme en los ¡SUPER! sentimientos de los demás nii-chan.

Ussop: Pues yo creo que haré lo mismo que tú, porque no sé a quien ayudar.

Franky: ¡SUPER! Si no vas a hacer nada, puedes a ayudarme con mis inventos nii-chan.

Ussop: ¡Vale deja que coja mis cosas y ahora vuelvo! – Dijo mientras se marchaba a recoger sus materiales para ayudar a Franky.

Franky: ¡Ya no es un secreto! ¡Qué sorpresa que se enteraran todos a la vez! ¿Verdad? Nico Robin.

Robin: Pues no me esperaba que todos se enteraran el mismo día, por lo que me imagino las situaciones incómodas que habrán a partir de ahora.

Franky: No te preocupes Robin nee-chan, no creo que pase nada ¡SUPER! malo.

Robin: Espero que tengas razón…

_Robin se fue algo preocupada a su camarote mientras el resto de la tripulación excepto Luffy, Franky y Ussop trataban de planear algo para que Luffy se fije en una de las tripulantes._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: ¡Equipo Nami a la carga! El final de la duda.**

_Después de que toda la banda se enterara de que a las tripulantes de la banda les gustaba su capitán, hubo diversos grupos a favor de ayudar a alguna de las dos a conquistar a Luffy._

_Zoro y Brook estaban ideando la estrategia para que Luffy cayera al fin en las redes de Nami, cosa muy extraña en ambos ya que a Zoro no le interesaba nada de Nami y Brook es un pervertido que solo le interesa la ropa interior por lo que no les será fácil idear el plan…_

Zoro: Brook, ¿se te ocurre algo?

Brook: No, lo siento Zoro-san.

Zoro: Se nos tiene que ocurrir algo sino Nami me cobrará una pasta.

Brook: ¿¡Solo lo haces para que no te cobre dinero!

Zoro: Pues sí, ¿Por qué crees que lo hacía?

Brook: Porque pensé que tu también creías que eran una buena pareja.

Zoro: Eso son estupideces a mí me da igual si hace buena pareja con una o con otra.

Brook: Zoro-san no tienes sentimientos.

Zoro: Si que tengo.

Brook: ¿Cuáles?

Zoro: Ira, rabia, dolor, angustia, soledad, venganza.

Brook: Déjalo Zoro-san ya me hago una idea. ¡Hablando de ideas acabo de tener una yohohohohoho!

Zoro: ¿Cuál?

Brook: Llamamos a Nami y que ella haga el plan, entonces nosotros solo le ayudaremos a efectuarlo.

Zoro: ¡Es brillante! Así no tendremos que planear nada.

_Brook y Zoro llamaron a Nami para preguntarle por un plan._

Nami: ¿Qué queréis, estaba haciendo mis mapas?

Brook: Nami-san queremos ayudarte con Luffy-san.

Nami: ¡Zoro se lo dijiste! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Zoro: ¡No, no Nami, cuando hablé con Sanji de eso nos espiaron y se enteraron todos!

Nami: ¡Todos!

Brook: Si Nami-san nos enteramos todos.

Nami: ¿¡Y Luffy también!

Brook: No Nami-san, el no lo sabe.

Nami: ¡Te salvas por esta vez Zoro!

Zoro: Nami, di cual es el plan de una vez.

Nami: Bueno, cuando Luffy salga…

_Mientras Nami planeaba su estrategia para conquistar a Luffy, Robin no se podía quitar de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo con la navegante horas antes…_

Flashback.

Nami: Robin, ¿cómo se enteró Sanji de que te gustaba Luffy?

Robin: No, no pasó nada en especial Nami-san.

Nami: Robin tu cara te delata, no sabes mentir en estas cosas, creo que estos temas son los únicos en los que no puedes mentir.

Robin: Vale Nami, te lo contaré, pero no te va a gustar.

Nami: Tranquila, ¿qué podrías haber hecho para que digas esas cosas?

Robin: Bueno, el día que apareció la Shichibukai Boa Hancock, tú querías saber si a Luffy le gustaba.

Nami: Si y qué. ¡NO TE HABRÁS DECLARADO!

Robin: No Nami, cuando empezamos a hablar esa era mi meta, pero, la conversación se fue por otro camino y dormimos juntos.

Nami: ¡COMO QUE DURMIERON JUNTOS!

Robin: Pues eso, los dos nos dormimos en la misma cama.

Nami: ¡QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES CON PEROS Y SEÑALES TODO LO QUE PASÓ!

Robin: Esta bien.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Luffy…

Y Sanji lo vio todo.

Nami: ¡Estoy harta Robin siempre te aprovechas de cualquier cosa y te acercas a el! - Dijo con ira en sus ojos.

Robin: Nami-san yo – No pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

Nami: Robin, ¡no te voy a dejar una semana para que intentes nada! Mañana es tu único día para que lo intentes sin que nadie te detenga, pero cuando pase, yo iré a por Luffy hagas o no hagas nada.

Robin: Nami-san, no te enfades.

Nami: ¡Ya es imposible que no me enfade Robin! Lo tiras hacia ti, poco a poco, sin que nadie ni él mismo se dé cuenta y eso ya no lo soporto más.

Robin: Vale Nami-san mañana actuaré y me aseguraré de que me escoja a mí.

Nami: ¡Fuera de mi habitación! ¡Y no puedes volver a entrar hasta que Luffy diga quien le gusta!

Fin de Flashback.

Robin: Bueno, me voy a preparar para esta noche. Pase lo que pase, será muy larga.

_Robin se dirigió a su habitación de la cual no saldría hasta que estuviera preparada._

_Mientras en el equipo Nami…_

Nami: Y eso es lo que tenéis que hacer lo ¿habéis entendido?

Zoro: ¡Por cuarta vez Nami! ¡SI!

Nami: Si, eso se vera mañana cuando se efectúe el plan.

Brook: Nami-san, ¿Por qué se hará mañana si el plan ya está preparado? ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?

Nami: Porque hice un trato con Robin.

Zoro: Por eso mismo es una estupidez.

Nami: ¿A qué te refieres?

Zoro: Ella ya a tenido más momentos con Luffy en los primeros días que tu, si además le añadimos que vas a darle otro más esperando sin hacer nada… Bueno, tú eres la que decide.

Nami: (Es verdad, ella ya ha hecho más que yo y tiene otra oportunidad.) ¿Sabes qué Zoro? Actuaremos hoy.

Brook: ¿Segura Nami-san? Robin-san podría enfadarse.

Nami: ¡En el amor y en la guerra todo vale! ¿No es cierto? Vayan preparándose para el plan. – Decía mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Brook: ¡A la orden Nami-san! – Dijo con un saludo militar.

Zoro: (Menos mal que la convencí para hacerlo hoy porque tenía pensado en entrenar todo el día mañana).

_Zoro se fue a cubierta esperando a Luffy, mientras, Brook entraba en la cocina esperando la señal de Zoro…_

Zoro: ¡Oi Luffy!

_Luffy que en ese momento estaba en la cabeza de león del Sunny dio un brinco y fue haber que pasaba…_

Luffy: ¡Qué pasa Zoro!

Zoro: ¡Nami está herida ve a la cocina!

Luffy: ¿¡Qué ha pasado!

Zoro: ¡No lo se pero ve rápido! ¡Brook te lo contará todo!

_Luffy preocupado de lo que haya podido pasarle a Nami fue corriendo a la cocina y se encontró con Brook…_

Luffy: ¡Oi Brook que ha pasado!

Brook: ¡Luffy-san, Nami está gravemente herida! ¡La herida está en su corazón pero es interna! ¡Luffy-san solo tu puedes curarla, ve a su habitación!

Luffy: ¡Si, ya voy!

Brook: Nami-san Luffy se dirige a tu posición. – Dijo hablando por un Den Den Mushi que estaba escondido debajo de la mesa.

_Luffy corrió hasta la habitación de Nami y entró dando un portazo, al entrar se encontró a Nami acostada en la cama con una mueca de dolor…_

Luffy: ¿¡Nami estas bien!

Nami: Lu.. Luffy creo que ya es mi fin. – Dijo mientras gritaba queriendo simular dolor.

Luffy: ¡No digas eso Nami! ¡Brook me dijo que podría curarte!

Nami: S.. Si puedes curarme pero no vas a querer saber como.

Luffy: ¿¡Cómo podría curarte Nami!

Nami: S.. Solo cierra los ojos Luffy y acércate a mi cara.

_Luffy se acercó a Nami con los ojos cerrados y recibió un beso de la navegante a lo que este quedó mudo._

Nami: ¡Luffy ya me encuentro mejor!

_Luffy no respondía…_

Nami: ¿Te pasa algo Luffy? ¡Porqué no me contestas!

Luffy: ¿Qué acaba de pasar Nami?

Nami: Luffy, yo, estaba herida de verdad pero emocionalmente ya que no te abrías con migo y… - No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida.

Luffy: ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Nami?

Nami: Luffy, ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! ¿¡Luffy tú me quieres a mí!

Luffy: Caminando hacia la puerta. – Lo siento Nami, yo te quiero pero no como tu deseas. – Al terminar de hablar cerró la puerta.

_Nami empezó a llorar sabiendo que el solo la vería como su mejor amiga. En la cena la tripulación notó la ausencia de la navegante, que el capitán no robaba cosas a los demás y a la arqueóloga preparada para algo._

_Al terminar la cena Robin fue a la habitación de Luffy con la meta de saber a quién amaba el capitán. Lo que no sabía es que toda la tripulación menos Nami la estaba siguiendo._

Robin: Luffy-kun, soy Robin, ¿puedo pasar?

Luffy: Pasa Robin.

_Robin entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. El resto se quedó detrás de la puerta para oír la conversación._

_Robin notó la mirada confusa de Luffy, parecía que pensaba en algo, ella intentaría descubrirlo…_

Luffy: ¿Robin querías algo?

Robin: Si Luffy, pero veo que no estas de humor.

Luffy: No importa, solo dime que querías y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. – Al terminar de hablar le dirigió una de sus peculiares sonrisas para intentar tranquilizar a Robin.

Robin: Bueno, preferiría antes de hablar de lo que me pasa, hablar de lo que te pasa a ti.

Luffy: Verás Robin, hoy Zoro me dijo que Nami estaba herida y…

Por lo que no se como reaccionará.

_Robin al oír el relato se quedó en estado de shock al saber que Nami había besado a Luffy incumpliendo lo que habían acordado…_

Luffy: Bueno Robin, ¿qué problema tienes para haber venido?

Robin: Luffy, ¿de verdad quieres saber mi problema? – Dijo con una voz apagada que no pasó desapercibido por Luffy.

Luffy: Si dime que quieres y lo intentaré solucionar.

Robin: Luffy, creo que esto no lo puedes solucionar.

Luffy: ¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo por mis nakamas lo hago todo!

Robin: Luffy, ¿puedes arreglar los sentimientos de las personas?

Luffy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Robin: Luffy, yo – cogió aire antes de seguir hablando – te amo. – Al decir eso se cubrió la cara con sus manos y le dio la espalda a Luffy.

Luffy: Robin… - Fue interrumpido por Robin, la cual estaba llorando.

Robin: ¡Luffy yo te quiero y siempre te he querido! ¡Se que tu no me quieres por la diferencia de edad! Pero lo que siento por ti… - Fue interrumpida por Luffy que la había besado.

_La tripulación se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como su capitán besaba a Robin._

Luffy: ¡La diferencia de edad es lo de menos! ¡Yo también te quiero!

_Robin no sabía como reaccionar ante la declaración de su amado capitán, solo sabía que en ese momento era la mujer más feliz del planeta…_

Luffy: Desde el principio sentía algo dentro de mí cada vez que te veía pero no sabía lo que era, hasta que un día Sanji me lo explicó, bueno más o menos.

Sanji: (¡Soy un genio, el mejor del mundo, soy el dios del amor!). – Pensaba mientras bailaba detrás del grupo de espías.

Robin: Luffy, ¿es verdad? ¿No estas mintiendo?

Luffy: ¡Porqué te iba a mentir a ti si eres la mujer que quiero!

_Robin al oír eso no se lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a Luffy mientras le daba un beso lleno de sentimientos que desconocía antes de conocerlo._

_Luffy acaparó el cuerpo de Robin con sus brazos mientras recibía otro beso de Robin._

_La tripulación se fue mientras cada miembro intentaba procesar lo que habían visto dentro de esa habitación._

Luffy: Robin, ¿esto significa que somos ahora novios?

Robin: Creo que sí Luffy-kun.

Luffy: Pues no me gusta.

_Robin se quedó completamente paralizada al oír esas palabras de su capitán._

Robin: Llorando de tristeza- ¿Por qué Luffy?

Luffy: Porque cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas seas mi reina y no mi novia, claro si tu quieres.

Robin: ¡Claro que sí eso no hacía falta que me lo preguntaras!

Luffy: ¡Era para asegurarme! – Dijo antes de besarla.

_Luffy y Robin durmieron juntos esa noche pensando en todas las aventuras que les quedan por recorrer y que las pasarían con la persona que más amaban._

Fin.

Espero que la historia os guste y que me pongáis reviews para saber si os ha gustado mi primera creación.


End file.
